


Everything Sounds Sexier in French

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everton F.C., Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его французский прекрасно ложится на струны гитары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Sounds Sexier in French

Его французский прекрасно ложится на струны гитары. Мелодия его голоса льётся под огоньком в чёрных глазах, порой дрожащим вслед за «р». Это история всех их встреч, всех впечатлений. Он прекрасно помнит каждую деталь, даже самую мелкую. Он проживает всё это время заново и ближе к концу начинает сбиваться, всё чаще, пока наконец поток не прекращается совсем.

Весь покрасневший, он переводит дыхание, приглаживая словно бы искрящиеся кудри, и ждёт ответа, не сводя глаз с гитары.

— Я тоже, — тонко звенит струна, заново разжигая огонёк в его глазах. Лейтон, улыбнувшись, кладёт гитару и смахивает чёрный волос с его носа. Они оказываются совсем близко. Тишину вновь нарушает его голос. Лейтон, закрыв глаза, с непривычной жадностью ловит каждое слово и подаётся ещё ближе, и вскоре они касаются друг друга губами. Остаётся лишь только сомкнуть их, но оба как можно дольше оттягивают этот миг и дышат полной грудью, набирая как можно больше воздуха.

— Фелли... — шепчет Лейтон напоследок.

— Лейт _о_ н... — выдыхает тот и ложится на него, накрыв его губы своими.

Лейтон не знает французский, но ему это и не требуется.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам поста в Tumblr: http://bit.ly/28Lk0EN  
> За название спасибо TVTropes.


End file.
